


ice cold humor (or the penguin fic)

by merrylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrylarry/pseuds/merrylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>penguins are cute right, harry thinks. if they can show love with random objects, then so can i.</p><p>or the one where harry proposes to louis with a pebble and louis really wants to slap him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ice cold humor (or the penguin fic)

**Author's Note:**

> i literally wrote this in ten minutes, so any mistakes are mine, and i'm sorry.
> 
> anyways, read some fluff

“Can’t you like, distract him for a little while?” Harry begs. He really needs Louis to be preoccupied for a bit.

“Tell me why, and I’ll do it,” Liam states, crossing his arms. Harry whispers his plans into Liam’s ear, hoping Liam will take him seriously. 

“Okay, that’s actually brilliant, how long did it take for you to come up with that?” Liam asks skeptically. Harry slaps him on the arm glares.

`~`

Harry had just sent Liam off to distract Louis when he realizes he might need yet another person to pitch in for his plan to work. He’s definitely going to need a second opinion; he never could trust his instincts with what looked nice and what didn’t.

“Harry! Louis Jr. is getting into the food!” Louis screams. Harry sighs and jogs into the makeshift kitchen. All he can see is the rear end of a penguin with its head inside a bag of flour.

“Well get him out,” Harry suggests.

“I tried that, you imbecile, the bastard bit me, now get him out!” Harry shakes his head and wraps his arms around Louis Jr.’s small body, pulling him from the bag. The bird struggles to escape Harry’s grasp, but settles a few seconds after it realizes it won’t be able to get free. Harry sets him on the ground and looks up at Louis.

“Now was that so hard?” he jokes.

“Shut up, don’t you have some guano to go and get samples of?” Louis questions.

“Don’t you have to go check on some eggs, Mommy Bird?” Harry teases. “Oh, and Liam said he wanted to talk to you, so you know, you should go do that,” Harry suggests.

“Fuck, I swear he only came here so he could check out my ass.”

“You really think he came all the way to Antarctica just to look at your ass, that’s a bit narcissistic don’t you think?”

“Horny guys will do some weird things to get some Harry. I figured you, out of everyone, would know that.”

The two part ways; Louis heading to Liam’s ‘office’ - which is really just a secluded corner of a shack, but no one has the heart to tell him that - and Harry to his bunk to grab his heavier coat. Harry herds Louis Jr. with him, keeping a watchful eye on the mischievous bird. He bundles up and heads outside. The air is fridgid, but anything beats the snowstorms that happen far too often for Harry’s liking.

He catches a glance of a figure walking away from a different building; he presumes it’s Niall, because he’s the only one who is only slightly bothered by the cold. Honestly, Harry had no idea how he could handle being outside any longer than he had to be.

“Niall!” Harry calls out, trying to grab his attention. Niall sees him, and begins walking towards him.

“What’s up man? Louis let the penguins loose again?” 

“Not really, he let this little bugger into the kitchen though, which is why he’s covered in flour. Anyways, I need your help with something.”

“What is it? Another one of your plans to get into Louis’ pants?” Niall asks.

“Louis and I have been dating for two years, I can get into his pants whenever I want to. I just needed your help on picking out something for him.”

`~`

Louis rotates the eggs once again, and checks the temperature inside the incubator, making sure it’s not to hot or cold. He sighs and rubs his hands together; the gloves he’s wearing have grown cold and are no longer offering him any warmth, which he just loves. Before he had gotten back to work, he had run into Liam, who in fact, hadn’t wanted to talk to him, he only wanted yet another cup of coffee. Louis assumed Harry lied about it so he could get away with doing something; exactly what he was doing, though, Louis was clueless.

A few moments later, Harry enters the room, Louis Jr. waddling closely behind him.

“What do you want, Haz? I’m busy trying not to kill a bunch of baby penguins,” Louis states, turning to look at the taller boy.

“I got you something,” Harry offers out his fist.

“What is it?” Louis asks warily.

“Just put out your hand.” Louis obeys and puts out his hand, waiting for Harry to give him whatever he had gotten him. Harry opens his hand, dropping its contents into Louis’ hand. 

A pebble. Harry had gotten him a fucking pebble.

“You got me a pebble?” 

“Well, that’s what penguins do when they want to mate with another penguin. So, I went out and found you the prettiest pebble I could,” Harry says.

“Aww, how sweet,” Louis offers.

“Oh, and I also got you something else.” Harry digs around his pocket and pulls out a small box, and gets on one knee.

“Louis Tomlinson, will you do me the honor of being my mate for life?”

“You nerd, of course I will, but please tell me you won’t leave me alone with our kid for a few months while you go out and get fat.”

“Wrong kind of penguin, but okay, Lou, I promise not to leave you for food.”


End file.
